Good days
by Wyverx-Dragon
Summary: Remus is having a very good day. Slash! Don't like don't read. SiriusxRemus.
1. Chapter 1

Good days

Pairing: Remus x Sirius

Rated: M; it's slash meaning male x male. Don't like don't read!

Summary: Short tale about Remus having one extremely good day. He's feeling sexy and going all out. 7th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe a perverted mind ;-) enjoy.

* * *

It was Saturday and Remus was feeling decidedly good. He stretched his limbs and looked at the little magical clock on his bedside table. It was 10.30 according to his calculations. His roommates hated the bloody thing because it consisted only of little planets and stars moving around each other.

He grinned at it and rolled out of bed. He looked around the dorm and scratched his behind. He was alone…. That was new. He smiled again, grabbed a towel, switched on the enchanted radio and walked into the bathroom.

Down in the great hall was a decidedly unhappy Sirius sitting between James and Lily and across from Peter and his latest fling 'Jacky'.

He decided there and then he absolutely detested aforementioned girl.

Somehow she couldn't stop yapping away happily. The only person who seemed to enjoy it was Peter.

James sighed and elbowed Sirius who was sitting arms crossed and sagging to the side.

"Pass me the marmalade, would you." He seemed to say this with a sigh and Sirius turned his head to stare at James with a scowl on his face.

James sighed.

"Look, I didn't ask for her to come with us so don't you dare say it. Now pass the marmalade." And he pointed at it.

Without saying anything he grabbed said spread and stomped it down in front of James.

Jacky momentarily stopped talking and blinked at the offending sound.

Sirius couldn't keep the sick looking grin of his face. He was NOT a morning person. He only agreed on getting out of bed before 9 O' Clock on a Saturday because they had promised him he was in for a surprise.

Right at that moment the doors to the great hall bursts open and a screaming Slytherin came running in.

He stopped in the middle of the room seemingly not realizing where to go or what to do.

Sirius turned to watch the scene and raised one eyebrow.

The young Slytherin turned towards the Gryffindor table and pointed a shaky finger at James who was still smearing on his marmalade.

"YOU!" he shouted "You did this didn't you, I know you did, Professor! Professor!" and the boy turned around to shout at the professor exactly what James would have done.

James merely cleared his throat and grabbed the prophet from the table. Of course you could count on McGonnogal to act immediately.

She stomped over to the table and hissed "Potter, you have gone too far this time!" James held up a hand to interrupt.

Sirius was going to enjoy this and he grabbed James's toast from his plate.

Sirius was getting happier and happier during the 'detention Potter!' speech when during all the ruckus someone appeared in the great hall.

It was someone his age, blond shaggy hair, sporting a pair of not too tight jeans a white t-shirt that showed the slightly muscled figure underneath and an army green colored coat.

He had one hand in his pocket while the other reached up to take a smoke.

He turned slightly towards the Gryffindor table and grinned at Sirius who was watching him, mouth agape and a piece of toast between his fingers.

"Gotcha" muttered Remus.

That morning Remus had decided he was going for the thing he wanted most.

Somehow he felt damn sexy and ready to claim his prey.

He had wanted Sirius ever since he walked in on him while he was getting out of the quidditch showers in 5th year.

He didn't really know why never noticed before how good Sirius actually looked.

He had lots and lots of opportunities to watch him.

They shared a dorm after all.

But it hit him like a ton of bricks that day. He wanted him in every possible way and today was D-Day.

He didn't know whether Sirius was attracted to him but he sure as hell was going to find out today.

He suppressed the butterflies in his stomach and flicked his sigaret before any professor would notice and started walking towards his friends.

Sirius was following his every move.

Remus lightly coughed effectively cutting the argument between James and professor McGonnagal.

They turned to look who interrupted. He could see James raising his eyebrows at him and right after that grin and nod at him.

He put on his most charming smile and asked what all the fighting was about.

McGonnagal explained in a snippy voice what the Slytherin boy had told her. When she finished he slightly ducked his head and chuckled.

"I assure you professor, James could nor would ever do such a thing." He paused effectively.

"A swamp? How ridiculous. This sounds more like a joke gone wrong over night. Perhaps one of his dormmates tried to trick him and made a wrong turn on a Charm.

James has been by my side last night to help me with a …ahm.. certain things." He paused and sharply looked her in the eye.

He then smiled politely and gestured with a hand towards the young Slytherin.

"Perhaps I should escort this young man to the infirmary. Obviously he had quite a shock this morning. I do believe Madam Pomfrey has a potion for that. Maybe I should go and check on this swamp too while I'm around. It is after all a Prefects duty to protect our youngest witches and wizards." He finished smoothly smiling at his professor.

She did seem to be taken back a little. Knowing very well what he was referring to.

She straightened her shoulders and took on her stern look again.

"Thank you Lupin but that would be quite alright. I'll look after the boy, and the swamp for that matter. You better not strain yourself today." And she nodded at Remus who smiled and nodded politely. She then ushered the crowd back to their own tables and escorted a now screaming young boy out of the great hall.

"Way to go Moony my man!" James said cheerily and shook his hand before they sat back down.

"Oh James, love, honey, sweetheart." Lily cooed. "Yes, my heart speak. Say what it on your pretty mind" James answered.

"Hypothetically speaking you're very sure you didn't happen to be in the vicinity of the Slytherin's dungeons this morning, right love?" she said in a threateningly sweet voice.

James gasped and with all his drama threw both hands against his chest as if stabbed by an invisible knife.

"You're not saying you believed that boy for one second now do you?! You wound me!" and he threw his right hand against his forehead. Lily just rolled up her part of the prophet and whacked him on the head with it.

James started laughing out loud and soon Peter, Remus, Sirius and even Lily joined in.

"Why are all of you laughing!" Jacky pierced through the laughter. She held up her hands and giggled along with the joke she didn't understand.

This just made Sirius and James look at each other and laugh even harder.

James then shook his head and got up.

He took Lily's hand and announced they were leaving.

"Oh and thanks Moony for covering my ass. You look damn good today by the way." And he clapped him on the shoulder and walked off with Lily at his side.

"Yes well, I think we've got somewhere to be too." Peter announced. Jacky gave him a puzzled look " No we don't. I can't remem…" but Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the hand shouting a "bye" over his shoulder and dragging Jacky out of the great hall.

That left Sirius and Remus.

They were both smiling slightly at the display Peter and Jacky made.

Remus swirled his cup around to take a sip of his tea.

"Was a bit of a surprise to find the dorm empty this morning. Never thought I'd live to see the day you got out of bed before twelve on a Saturday." And he smiled at Sirius over the rim of his cup.

Sirius didn't know why all of a sudden he felt all warm and gooey inside. This was Remus, his best friend in the world for God's sake. Why the hell did he grin like a madman all of a sudden even blushing slightly.

Remus loved this. He had full control and was reeling in his prey.

"Well… I guess I have stuff to do today. See you around?" he asked before getting up. He looked at Sirius and grinned at him. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and walked out of the room. This may even be better then sex all together. He loved the way Sirius looked at him.

Now.. for the next step.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 coming up! Let me know what you think about it so far. Don't hate me for my poor English it's not my native language.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Good days

Disclaimer: No still not mine

RemusxSirius malexmale so don't come crying if you read it and are not into slash!

* * *

Sirius watched Remus leave the great hall. He sighed heavily and reached for the cup Remus was drinking from.

He sniffed it's contents to make sure nobody slipped something into it to make Remus become all confident and… well frankly… sexy all of a sudden.

Sirius frowned at the cup.

He looked so …. Sirius sighed again.

Remus was messing with his mind and somehow he really didn't mind.

Remus whistled a tuneless song while he was strutting through the corridors. Somhow he drew a lot of attention to both the female and male population of Hogwarts.  
He got some comments on his looks. He smiled and waved a lot. Man he felt great.

Now to feel even better his plan needed to work. He only needed Sirius to pay attention.

"Now that can be a bit of a problem, but I trust you to follow me on this one," he mumbled to himself.  
He heaved his bag over his shoulder a bit higher and made a little sprint for the room of requirement grinning to himself.

Sirius decided it was time to get up and _move_. He had been sitting in the great hall for several hours now musing over Remus.

He had made a little list:

1. Remus only smoked when he was frustrated, but now it looked damn hot!

2. He lied to his professor. Which was, of course, not that weird but not like that with that smooth voice and that _smile_!

3. When did he start to wear clothes like that. He didn't even know he owned such clothes. The only thing Remus always wore were button up shirts and brown boring pants.

4. When did he become a _man_. He missed that somehow but he looked so much more mature for some reason.

5. How come he made him feel like melting? Sirius was not a complete stranger to having male company in a different way then sharing dorms, but he lived with this man for 7 years now and never even _noticed_.

He was getting frustrated and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Unaware that this was exactly how Remus had planned everything. He was after all the details man when it came to pranks and plans.

"Hey you, got something to do?" James called out to Sirius when he arrived at the tower. Sirius looked up at James who was currently sitting in one of the bigger chairs in front of the fire with a thoroughly mussed Lily sitting in his lap.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands down his pockets.  
"Not really no, I was going to lay down for a bit," he replied.

"Well then, you could make yourself useful and get us something to drink.. maybe even something to eat? I'm kinda busy as you can see and I would like some butterbeer or something like it," James grinned at him.

"What the..! I'm not your servant Potter. If you were a bit smarter you would've planned ahead for these kind of situations," Sirius shot at him and turned towards the dormitories.

He could hear James shout at him about loyalty and friends but he didn't care or listen to any of it. He had better things to do, like think about Remus and these stupid feelings.

He plunged down on his bed, springs creaking in protest. He folded his hands behind his head and sighed yet again.  
He didn't notice he wasn't alone.

He was startled out of his musings when someone cleared his throat. Sitting up he could see Peter's face sticking through the curtains of his bed.

"Normally I wouldn't ask this, but I, I mean we are in the middle of something and would like to finish this," Peter started in a small voice. He was not the right man to go against Sirius in any given situation.

"My God, don't you people have something to do!" came Sirius's reply and he got up, grabbed the map from James's trunk and left the room.

When he tried to exit the tower James shouted "Where do you think you're going! Don't you walk away when I talk to you Black!"

The only reply he got was "Get a room, Potter," before the portret closed back up again.

His eyes scanned the map for the only person who was going through his mind all morning. He knew Remus was probably doing homework or reading somewhere in all peace and quiet.

He spotted him in the room of requirement and smiled to himself. He took a detour to pass the kitchen to get him something to eat. He somehow remembered Remus didn't eat anything and was probably too busy noticing this.

Besides he wouldn't mind something to eat either.

….--…. ….--…. ….--…. ….--…. ….--….

He got a nice little 'brunch' from the kitchen and was currently standing outside the room feeling nervous.

He stared at the door as if willing it to make the decision for him whether to go in or to turn around and run like hell.

He had done quiet some thinking this morning. If he would try to get Remus what would happen to their friendship when something would go horribly wrong.

On the other hand. He knew Remus and Remus knew him. Which would make things a lot easier.

He took a deep breath and a determined look settled on his face, took a few steps forward and knocked at the door. He knew how much Remus hated to be bothered while studying so it was only polite to warn him. He didn't feel like getting his head chewed off.

A gentle "come in" sounded from the room and Sirius swallowed thickly. This was it, here we go! And Sirius turned the knob and stuck his head round the corner.

The room was spacious. He could see a big bed to the right of the room against the far wall and to his left were a few chairs and couches with a rectangular coffeetable in between. A fire roared in the big fireplace.

Remus was seated on one of the couches with his feet propped up in the table. There were books all around him. He was reading a thick leather bound book and looked up at Sirius.

He smiled.  
"Hi, something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing wrong. I just stopped by to bring you something to eat. I guess you didn't have breakfast and might be feeling a bit hungry," and Sirius held up a small package from the kitchen.

"Well, come on in then I'll make some room for you," Remus said and got up to move the books that were lying around.

Sirius closed the door and approached the sitting area.

"What were you reading anyway, Moony," Sirius said and picked up the nearest book. It was written in Latin. His eyebrows quirked upwards.

"Latin on a Saturday Moony? Didn't think you would be that bored," he snorted.

Remus turned around and took the book from his hands. He smiled slightly and slowly rubbed his hand across the cover.

Sirius swallowed as he watched Remus.

"It's just such a magical language, isn't it?" He questioned softly as if he was talking to it hand still gliding across it's cover.

Sirius stood grounded to the spot as he watched Remus caress the book. His eyes half closed as he slowly licked his bottom lip taking it between his teeth.

He smiled and put the book on one of the piles that were now resting next to the coffee table.

"Now, how 'bout that lunch hmm?" he said while he smiled at his own cunningness.

Sirius shook himself out of his daydream and handed him the lunch. "Yeah, how about it," sirius answered.

* * *

You want……… more?


	3. Chapter 3

Good days chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be

Pairing: Remus x Sirius it's slash people if you didn't catch on to it now you never will ;-)

Jumping right in so hold your breath.

* * *

They ate in a companionable silence. Occasionally their elbows or knees would touch when one or the other bowed forward to get something to eat from the table.

Remus sighed content and sat back against the couch.

"Thanks for the meal Sirius it was lovely," he said and got up to grab one of the books and continue his reading.

"Your welcome," Sirius replied around a mouth full of sandwich.

He watched as Remus sat down opposite of him and open the thick leather bound book from earlier.

Sirius continued to chew his food and watching Moony.

He was sitting with his feet resting against the side of the table, eyes moving along the page slowly, breathing evenly.

Sirius was temporarily hypnotized by the slow rising and falling of his chest when all of a sudden he remembered he had brought a desert.

"Perfect," he thought. He had managed to snitch a piece of chocolate cake which was actually desert for tonights dinner.

He rummaged through the pack on the table in search for the cake.

Remus slowly looked up and turned his page.

With a small ha! Of victory Sirius held up a neatly wrapped triangular shaped package.

Remus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This my dear Moony, is something I nicked specially for you," Sirius said and slowly unwrapped his gift.

Remus smiled when the wrapping fell away. Chocolate cake, oh Sirius was so done for now.

"For me?" Remus said and pointed at his own chest while scooting forward a little.

"For you," Sirius nodded and held out the cake to him.

Remus carefully took the cake and sat back in his seat and inspected the cake from all sides.

Slowly he let his finger glide through the chocolate icing and licked it off his finger slowly. He purred slightly, eyes flickering in Sirius's direction.

Sirius was absolutely stunned as he watched him lick his finger. He was kept prisoner by his honey colored eyes.

He sat back with a grin and draped his arms across the couch's back rest.

Remus was now licking the cake itself. Eyes closed making little sounds. He was driving Sirius mad and he knew it.

Slowly he got up and stepped around the coffee table eyes never leaving Sirius as if the wolf were stalking it's prey.

"I think," Remus said slowly while approaching Sirius, "A thank you would be in place, don't you agree?" and he cocked his head at him.

This was something Sirius didn't count on. When the hell did Remus become so forward. He could only gape at him while he slowly crawled up the couch coming closer.

When he was close enough he gently let the cake down on the table.

"Don't you want me to thank you?" Remus whispered against his ear.

Sirius breath stopped completely his heart skipping a beat and all coherent thought left him all together.

He closed his eyes while Remus's breath ghosted over his face. Against his cheek and finally he spoke against his lips.

"That was the best gift ever, thank you so much," he said and gently caressed his face with the palm of his hand as if he was touching the cover of his book earlier.

Sirius's eyes closed and his head rolled back against the couch and he let out a breathy moan as Remus's hand settled against his chest and his lips attached to his exposed neck.

Remus gently let his lips caress the soft skin of his prey and left a trail of open mouth kisses along the side of it.

Sirius's breathing was ragged now as he moved up towards his face. He gently let their lips touch, not kissing yet but just feeling each other.

"You think this is a good idea, Moony," Sirius breath ghosted across Remus's lips.

"Just tell me when to stop," Remus replied breathless.

When Sirius said nothing Remus fully claimed his lips in a unhurried and passion filled kiss.

He let his fingers caress the side of his face and with his thumb against his chin he gently opened Sirius's mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues gently rubbed against each other in a passionate dance.

Sirius's hands glided around Remus's back and gently pulled him against his chest. He let his hands roam underneath his shirt against his bare skin. Remus let out a moan and leaned back against the touch letting his head fall back and rolling his hips against Sirius.

"Gods moony, you're so hot," Sirius breathed while he looked at the writhing body in his arms.

"We shouldn't be doing this, what if something happens and you don't want to be friends anymore. I'd die Moony I can't live without you," Sirius said and buried his face against the chest in front of him.

Remus momentarily stopped his movement and a little out of breath he captured Sirius's face in his hand and forced him to look up at him.

"I told you; tell me when to stop," and with that said Sirius reached up and claimed his lips once again. It was a bit more desperate this time.

Remus grabbed a handful of Sirius's hair and pulled slightly feeling him gasp against his mouth.

He ground his hips against Sirius and growled at him. "I want you," he groaned.

Sirius's hands moved to his ass and in one smooth movement he got up with Remus in his arms and started moving towards the big bed in the corner.

He let him down on the side of the bed. Man this bed was big.

He panted while he took a small step back to look at Remus. He looked thoroughly hot and bothered with his half lidded eyes and slightly puffy kissed lips.

Slowly Sirius reached up and slowly slid of Remus's jacket. His eyes followed the movement of the rippling muscles as he shrugged the offending garment off.

"How come I never saw you before," Sirius whispered mesmerized.

Remus gently caressed the side of his face and smiled at him. "Kiss me again," he whispered back at him and Sirius complied immediately.

Remus pushed off Sirius's coat and slipped his legs around his waist. Feeling his way up his chest underneath his shirt he gently raked his nails against his nipple. Sirius gasped at that pushing his hips against Remus. Feeling the bulge in his pants Remus grinned against his lips and gently bit Sirius's lip pulling him on top of him.

When they were finally fully on the bed Sirius pulled away again.

He was staring at Remus panting heavily.

"If you want to stop just say so Siri, I won't blame you." Remus was praying silently that he didn't want to stop. He needed this so bad. Even if it were only once he didn't care.

"I don't want you to stop. I want to know if this is just once or something completely different." Sirius said breathless.

Remus looked at him and momentarily held his breath. He didn't count on that one. Sure he wanted more after this. He never thought Sirius was thinking the same thing.

"I..," Remus started but he was silenced by Sirius who was kissing him once again.

"shh love, let's not talk about this right now. I want this right now."

That was all Remus needed to hear and he flipped them over so that he was on top.

After all he was the one who was doing the seducing. It was his day, his time, his turn and Sirius let him.

Slowly he unbuttoned Sirius's shirt and left it falling open to the sides. He let his eyes glide over the quidditch muscled torso followed by his hands trailing down towards his hips.

His hands paused there and he bent forward to nip at his neck while he undid the buttons of his jeans.

Sirius lifted his hips while Remus kissed his way down and pulling his pants off.

He stopped there, he had to admit he was still a virgin and didn't really know what to do.

One did go far just on imagination but the real thing was something else.

Gently he let his hand roam over the bulge in the tight black boxers below him.

Sirius arched his back and hissed.

He loved the noises he made and the way he wriggled underneath him. He felt so good to touch.

Carefully he pulled down the piece of underwear exposing Sirius fully. He breathed heavily.

Sure he saw Sirius naked all the time, but not like this. Not when he was surrendered to his touch.

Sirius pulled him on top of him at that moment and kissed him soundly.

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair that I am naked and you are still fully dressed?" He whispered in his ear. A delicious shiver went down Remus's spine. He loved that heavy timbre against his ear and he moaned gently, rolling his head back to let Sirius have access to the sensitive flesh of his throat.

Gently laying him down and rolling over Sirius kissed along Remus's throath and glided his hand underneath his shirt across the taut stomach beneath it. Urging Remus to hold up his arms so he could pull of the shirt.

He threw it off the bed somewhere behind him as he attacked one of Remus's nipples. Remus cursed out loud, which made Sirius grin somewhat as he gently rolled the tight bud between his lips.

He glided one of his hands down his stomach and grabbed Remus's erection through his jeans giving it a bit of a squeeze.

Remus let out a breathy moan and arched up into the touch. Sirius then unbuttonned his pants and slowly slid down the zipper. He wriggled out of his pants and Sirius whispered in his ear yet again.

"That's better, that's how I'd like to see you more often."

Remus almost lost it there and then. He quickly flipped them over again, not willing to give up his dominant position.

He pinned Sirius's hands above his head against the mattrass and grinned at him.

"Well, well aren't we the dominant one," Sirius said with a smile.

Remus bent forward and whispered in his ear "How you love it," and then rolled their erections together which made them both moan and Remus sit up slightly to get better access.

He had never felt anything like this in his life. It felt so good. He could barely stop himself at that point but he stopped his movements and slid down towards Sirius's aching erection.

He gave it an experimental lick and looked up to see the reaction he provoked.

Sirius was propped up on his elbows watching Remus intently. But when he licked his cock he gently let his head roll back. He had to use every inch of willpower not to come right there and then.

Remus chuckled lightly and made Sirius look at him again. He then gently blew against his cock and watched him intently.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Sirius panted. He knew Remus never had sex before or at least that's what he had told him anyway.

"Oh I want to do this, I just need you to let me know whether I'm doing it right or not," and with that he took Sirius into his mouth and gently bobbed his head up and down his shaft.

He was going to die and go straight to hell.

He panted heavily breath coming out in strangled moans and one of his hands slipped into Remus's hair as he gently guided him.

Remus loved the fact that he was being submissive. He'd let Sirius guide him while he still held the reigns. He would only let him think he was in charge and he loved it.

He could feel Sirius tense and at that point he let go of Sirius and pressing down around the base of his cock he stopped Sirius from toppling over the edge.

He read that somewhere and it seemed to help to his own surprise.

"Tease," Sirius panted.

Remus grinned up at him.

"I don't want you to come just yet. We're not done yet." He said while he crawled back on top of him.

Sirius came up to a sitting position while he kissed Remus's chest then up to his neck and whispered "What did you have in mind, love?"

Remus bucked his hips at that.

"I think you already know what I want" he whispered back.

Sirius kissed him fully while he let his hand travel down Remus's back and softly traced his puckered hole.

Remus arched his back letting his nails dig into Sirius's shoulders.

Sirius smiled at the reaction he got. He needed some lube though. Shit, how was he going to point this out without this turning into a silly joke.

When his hand slipped down Remus's thigh he bumped into something that was on the bed. He looked down and spotted a big jar of lube right next to Remus's leg.

He frowned. That wasn't there before right?

Right at that moment Remus let out a heady moan and he quickly uncapped the jar and took a generous amount out.

Remus hissed at the cold substance all of a sudden but relaxed slightly when Sirius soothed him with gentle words and kisses.

He tried to relax as best as he could when Sirius slowly inserted a finger.

He wanted this but it felt so weird right now. He was working against the finger but Sirius nuzzled his neck and whispered a relax against his ear and he melted into the touch.

He was working slowly, making sure Remus was as comfortable as could be.

When Remus was starting to push against his fingers he knew he was almost ready.

Remus had to admit. It felt strange but it didn't actually hurt. Hell, going through transformation was far worse.

He was starting to work with Sirius. They were working up a rhythm when all of a sudden the fingers left his body. He let out a disappointed sound when he felt Sirius's cock pushing up softly against his entrance.

He arched his back a bit further to let Sirius have better access and gently lowered himself down onto him. He held onto one of Sirius's shoulders while he kissed him deeply. He could feel Sirius shiver underneath him while he held onto the back of his thighs.

Once completely inside Remus broke their kiss staying close to his face. Hair falling onto Sirius's face as his hand came up to gently hold onto his neck while Sirius gently rocked them.

Remus almost went mad.

Sirius touched something deep inside him which made him moan out loud every time he touched it.

"Damn, Moony you're so tight," Sirius moaned.

Remus started to move in time with Sirius, breath becoming heavier movements faster as he rode Sirius's cock.

Right when he thought he couldn't take it anymore Sirius reached in between them and grabbed Remus's erection and started pumping in time with their thrusts.

"I can't… I'm gonna.. aahn," Remus panted out.

"Ah yesss, come for me Moony, please" Sirius breathed in his ear.

This brought Remus over the edge with one long heavy moan.

Sirius could feel his muscles clench around him even tighter and too came Remus's name spilling from his lips.

Remus gently rode out the orgasm and kissed Sirius who pulled them back down onto the bed.

They laid on top of each other catching their breaths. Sirius's fingers were gently caressing through Remus's hair.

Neither dared to speak as not to break the enchantment that seemed to hang around them.  
It was Sirius who sighed and spoke up.

"Never thought this would ever happen." And he kissed Remus's forehead.  
"Me neither," Remus answered and paused a little. "Well that's a bit of a lie really, I did have this planned for today, sorry." And he bit his lower lip.

Sirius moved to look Remus in the eye. "Are you mad? Sorry? About this? Never Moony." And Remus laid his head back down at Sirius's chest.

"You wanna do it again?" Remus said after a little while.

He could feel Sirius's chest shaking in soundless laughter. He looked up at him ready to hit him or something.

"Moony all you have to do is snap your fingers and I'm all yours. You're a bloody good kisser and you seem to have grown into a very sexy man. I still don't get how I missed that part really."

Remus blushed deeply at that. "M'not sexy I'm just having a great day, is all" he said while he drew an invisible painting at Sirius's chest.

And they both had to laugh at that.

* * *

OK so this was one tough cookie. Let me know what you thought of it. Thank you.


End file.
